


magic brownies

by planetundersiege



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Catra is a stoner, Crack, Dialogue, Drabble, F/F, Glimadora - Freeform, Oneshot, Weed Brownies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Adora and Glimmer eats a tray of Catra’s special brownies.





	magic brownies

Adora laid on the floor, laughing, Glimmer’s head on her chest. Everything was so nice and calm, peaceful in this strange way neither had felt before. They felt warm and enjoyed each other’s company. Somehow the room was a spinning a bit, wasn’t it?

 

Yes, it totally was, and it looked awesome, yes, so calming. Why had the room never been spinning before?

 

“Hey Adora.” Glimmer said between laughter, taking a deep breath. “It’s so chill, it’s like a party, I’m so relaxed, I can do anything. I’m so powerful.”

 

Adora blinked a few times, not reacting properly until seconds later, but then answered her girlfriend.

 

“Yeah, it’s… nice. But I want pizza. Extra cheese.”

 

“Oh yes, all the cheese. I’d totally order some, but I don’t wanna get up. This so to fun, just laying here. Somehow it feels like I… can’t explain it. I’m so happy.”

 

“Powerful?”

 

“Yeah, that too. I have no idea where I comes from. You feel it too?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“You’re cute, you know that?”

 

“I’m not cute, I’m hungry.”

 

“Man, too bad the brownies are gone, they were the best.”

 

“Heh, yeah.”

 

Seconds later, the door to the flat opened, and in walked Catra. She had only taken a few steps before seeing Glimmer and Adora, and the empty tray of brownies. The ENTIRE tray was gone.

 

“Shit.”

 

She took her phone up, and before she could blink, she was in a call.

 

“911 what’s your emergency?”

 

“Well, I just got home and I just found my roommate and her girlfriend on the floor.”

 

“Are they alive?”

 

“Yeah, but I think they just overdosed on my weed brownies. They don’t do drugs so it must be an accident. They ate an entire tray by themselves, extra strong brownies.”

 

“An ambulance is on the way in an instant.”


End file.
